my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Increasing Coins
Introduction Making the most of your Muppets Income can get very complicated very quickly - yet stems from a few simple starting points: *Collection Times *'RATE' of Coins *'MAX' Coins *Comparing Rates Per'' Dressing Room''' *Chosen Muppets *Likes *''When'' to Raise Muppet Levels What Does That Mean? Return To Top Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times Collection Times Return To Top How often do you collect Coins? Players are earning most efficiently when they are collecting from the flashing Coin icons. When a Muppet shows the Coin icon, they are more than half-way to Maxing out, and eventually stop collecting once they've reached their Max Coins. If you're putting the game down for a while (to do crazy things like sleep or work) then collect your coins even if there are no Coin icons. Double-tap or tap "Collect". Think of this "last collection" as a bonus added on top of tomorrow's Max-Out value. Check the charts in My Best Collection Times to fine-tune your timing. Single-Dressers Most Single-Dressers Max in under 1/2 hour. So while they earn the best weighted rates; they also stop earning very quickly, unless coin collection takes place at least twice an hour. Multi-Dressers Multi-Dressers have varying '4 ' Max Out times, anywhere from 1.4 hr to 6.2 hr, and a 1.5 hour interval will provide about the best return, with very few Maxing out before that. They are the best earners for collection times over an hour. Muppet Man The Muppet that is Legion has an amazing Max-Out time. At Level 15 and '4 's his rate is 252 Coins and he maxes out at 518,400 in '''''34 Hours. The rate is respectable, but this long period means that he can be Collected once a day or less and still provide his full income. A 24 hour haul from a single Level 15 Muppet Man amounts to 362,880 Coins - an amount equivalent to 20 hours of Jax Strumley collected every 1 1/2 hour; or 10 hours of Floyd collected every 1/2 hour. So from any point of view outside of a Muppet collection marathon - Muppet Man earns more in a day by virtue of his consistency. The one drawback is the price this increase comes at - about 100 million Coins to buy and Level-Up Muppet Man to Level 15. But hey, you stocked-up, didn't you? Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times Are Muppets all Equal? Return To Top Choosing a simple example from the Muppet Theater, take three Muppets with the same nominal Rate. Floyd, Jax Strumley, & Miss Piggy all have a '4 ' Rate of 119 Coins per minute; and respective Maxes of 3,660; 13,420 and 28,060. In theory, 60 Dressing Rooms could be filled by 60 Floyds, 30 Jax Strumleys, or 20 Miss Piggys. Assume they could magically maintain their '4 ' and multiply their Rate by the maximum number of each Muppet that fit in 60 Dressing Rooms. Using 60 Dressing Rooms to Rate Muppets The point is - each Muppet has the same Nominal rate, yet provides a very different number of coins as a whole. For example, Floyd and Miss Piggy both have a maximum Rate of 119 Coins. Yet Floyd actually earns 3 times as many Coins Per'' Dressing Room''' in a minute as Miss Piggy. Of course, this amount is further changed by a major limitation - Floyd's Max Coins. If we account for their Max-out values, Muppets earn Coins and then plateau, unless their Collection Times are less than their Max-Out Time. Collecting every fifteen minutes - no Muppets max-out. But collect coins once an hour - Floyd and all Single-Dressers Max-out. And once a Muppet maxes-out their total daily earnings will drop. In the Muppet Theater, the impact on the earnings in an eight-hour period are as follows: Sample Collection Periods over 8 Hours in 60 Dressing Rooms Reading the graph: the Horizontal Axis is representative of Collection Times, not the passage of time. Notice that as Collection Times increase, the highest earning Muppet shifts; first from 1-Dresser to 2-Dresser and finally to 3-Dresser. Lessons on Collection Times Return To Top *'Single' and Multi-Dressers - with the same nominal Rate of 119 Coins per minute - have very different daily earnings depending on the Collection Time. *Collection time has a huge impact on Floyd, the Single-Dresser, where doubling the collection time from 1/2 hour to 1 hour halves his daily earnings. *Even reducing collection time to once an hour and allowing Floyd to Max-out; he still earns more than Strumley or Piggy. *The double-dresser, Jax Strumley, doesn't earn more than Floyd until Collection Time has increased to 1 and 1/2 hours. *The triple-dresser, Miss Piggy, doesn't exceed the earnings of the first two Muppets until Collection Times have dropped below 3 per eight hours. These simple calculations can be done with any Muppet. As your Strategies progress, you'll find that you rely more and more on a Per Dressing Room comparison to fill your stages. Muppets are already organized for you in this way at Ranking Muppets By Income and Ranking Muppets By Max Coins. Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times ''Per'' Dressing Room Logic Return To Top The meaning of Per Dressing Room is simple: the number of Coins a Muppet earns divided by the number of Dressing Rooms that they occupy. This number is critical because Dressing Rooms are fixed at a maximum of 60 - and any combination of Multi-dressers has to add to 60 or less. So to get an actual comparable measure of the Rate of a Triple-Dresser, divide it by 3. A Double-Dresser - divide by 2. And Muppet Man? Divide Muppet Man's Rate by '''''5. On the Rooftop, Animal and Jax Strumley have a Level 15, 4 Like Income of 170 Coins per minute. Animal occupies a single Dressing Room, so his Per'' Dressing Room''' Rate remains 170 Coins. Strumley has two Dressing Rooms, and dividing 170 Coins by 2 gives him an actual Rate of 85 Coins Per Dressing Room - half that of Animal. Mahna Mahna's top Rate is 256, and he occupies 3 Dressing Rooms. Dividing by three, Mahna Mahna's actual rate is 85.3 - about the same as Jax Strumley's. So if Animal's rate is double anyone else's; why wouldn't every player just fill their stage with him and other Single-Dressers? ...Collection Times, Detective Amphibowicz, Collection Times. For a more detailed exploration of Per Dressing Room logic, check out: How to Use the 'By Dressing Room' Table. Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times I Have To Have That Muppet Return To Top A Stage can be: full of every different Muppet; only a few high rollers; or even all one Muppet like Constantine - Muppets that a player has to have, and they can be optimized by taking into account their Likes and Collection Times. Muppet Man In every Stage where Muppet Man is "Cued-In" - it would be beneficial to have a wide variety of Muppets in order to HARV-E Roll the component Muppets necessary to Cue-in; particularly the 3-Dressers needed in Muppet Formula combinations. If they can be Cued-in directly from the Digitizer, then no Food is wasted in placing them on the stage. Likes Return To Top Every Muppet has four that increase the "Rate" of Coins by 10% for each additional 'Like'. For the vast majority of Muppets, there are 3 Decorations and 1 Muppet as 'Likes'. Most Decorations are simple enough - just buy them. When Muppets are 'Likes', at least one of that Muppet must be provided to upgrade the "must-have" Muppet's Rate. (Of course, if you have '''every Muppet on a Stage, then all s that are Muppets are covered.) By way of for-instance, if '''Hera' is your favorite Muppet, look at her Rates. At Level 15, she has a 3 Rate of 189 Coins and a 4 Rate of 204 Coins; and her Muppet 'Like' is Boomer. Boomer himself has 3 and 4 Rates of 158 and 170 Coins. If a The Ship has 10 Hera Thumps, but no Boomers, the Heras will earn a total of 1890 Coins per Minute. If a Hera Thump is Dismissed and a Boomer digitized in her Place, the Coins earned per minute will increase to 2006 - because of an awareness of the 'Likes'. Further, Boomer's 'Like' is Pepe and Pepe's 'Like' is Hera Thump - they are an example of The 'Likes' Cycle where, as a group, they fulfill each other's 'Like'. Make Collection Time Fit the Muppet Return To Top You have your favorite Muppet. Now, how do you best get coins from them? As already noted on this page, it is most efficient to Collect Coins when the Coin icon is flashing - but before the Muppet Maxes Out. One tap and you're done. The Coin icon appears when a Muppet reaches half of its Max Coins. Of course, you can Collect as often as you want - something newer players find out quickly, when Muppets are eating all your Food and Decorating and you're living from paycheque to paycheque. Just know that the player isn't immediately making any more coins with rapid Collections - unless they would otherwise have exceeded any Muppets' Max-Out time. Calculating "Max Out" Time Return To Top Calculating it is easy. Reading it is even easier. For Level 15 Muppets just go to Ranking Muppets By Max Coins and check their Max-Out time according to the number of they have. Miss Piggy in the Muppet Theater has two 'Likes' that are Muppets, and you can see that her 4 Max-Out Time is 3.9 hours - dropping to 4.3 hours and 4.6 hours as she has fewer 'Likes'. For any other Muppet, simply divide their Max ''' by their '''Rate. Both numbers are displayed under the Info tab on My Muppets Show. Or check in the Muppets wiki pages for charts of all statistics. A Few Examples Using Level 10 Kermit On Each Stage. Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times When Do I Feed My Muppets? Return To Top You've waited a long time for your Food to finish baking - and if you are Increasing Coins, now's the time to use it. Baked Food sitting in the 'Bank' is not earning any more coins. When you are feeding Muppets, give them meals of 4 servings to Level Up; since any less does not increase your income. The Food could also be better spent on lower-Level Muppets. Raise Muppets by LVL class rather than as individuals. For example, take all your Muppets from Level 5 to 6; then 6 to 7; in most cases without bumping individuals up to Level 10 or 15. (Exceptions depend on strategy. See Using HARV-E & Digitizer). Because Feeding costs rise exponentially; while Rate and Max Coins increase equally for every Level; it us clearly more profitable to Level-Up lower Muppets than high. Basically, you can Feed-Up Thirty-Two Level 5 Muppets for the price of Feeding-Up a single Level 10 Muppet. Further Into the Math This overview should give most players the basis they need to wring the most money from their Muppets. To continue delving into the mathematics behind the game, check out more of the Strategies - Advanced. Category:Strategies Category:My Best Collection Times